


Day Job

by ArtemisRae



Series: 31 Days Drabbles [43]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Backstory, Canon - Manga, Community: 31_days, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-04
Updated: 2008-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-06 00:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisRae/pseuds/ArtemisRae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiyori and the impact she's had on his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Job

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Livejournal community 31_days, with the prompt: does anybody wanna buy a memory?

* * *

           His first memory of Soul Society is Hiyori.  
   
           Actually, his first memory of Soul Society is Hiyori stepping on his face as she runs through the dirty allies of Rukongai.   
   
           It seems strange that this should be his first memory of Soul Society, because logic tells him he was around well before that, but logic also points out that Hiyori pissing people off is simply the natural order of things, and of course their first meeting wouldn't be any different.  
   
           Whatever he was up to before Hiyori is simply insignificant.   
   
           Not much has changed since then either. They each went through the Academy and were accepted into their squads and continued to fight, sometimes alongside one another and sometimes against one another, and no matter what it usually ends up the same way: with Hiyori's foot in his face.  
   
           And despite this, he feels a responsibility for her. Hiyori's an annoying little shit who's constantly underfoot and demanding respect from him that she may or may not have entirely earned, but damn if he's going to trust anyone else with the job of being her scapegoat.  
   
           He's _earned_ it, he can't help thinking as she slaps him upside the head and shoves him out of he way. Whether he likes it or not.   
   
   


* * *


End file.
